Veiled Intent
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: Prowl has been captured by the Decepticons, he's been interrogated and now the Seeker Commander is keeping him chained up in a lab. Is there something to what the seeker is doing? Starscream X Prowl Movieverse
1. Interrogation

Veiled Intent

Chapter 1: Interrogation

I am not sure if I will make this a whole story set...I had a dream concerning this ...and I just couldnt' get it out of my head so I've put it down for you all to read....

* * *

The light shown down into the mech's optics from above; The lights were hot, and stung his optics and burned at his armor. "I don't know." He tried to adjust his optics to the bright light. He struggled.

"Lies." The calm offhanded remark came from his interrogator. "All these are ….are Autobot Lies." The voice, a voice he knew well.

"I swear I don't know…" the cruiser said straining. His servos were tied back behind his back. Doorwings tied together behind his head, in a painful and unnatural fashion. "Honestly" he continued. He did know the answer to the Decepticon's query, but knew better than to admit it to the Decepticon. "I have not been in contact with them…I only heard the call from Optimus that Autobots come to earth….that is all."

"We shall see…" Starscream moved the hot light from the cruiser's optics and turned circling around his desk.

Starscream was the second in command of the Decepticons, how ironic that he would be the one to interrogate the SIC of the Autobots. He sat behind his desk and didn't give Prowl a second look as he started to mix and combine chemicals.

Prowl was hung by heavy chains that wrapped around his arms, neck, door-wings, and legs. His weight was forced forward, and so he hung uncomfortably at an angle.

The seeker smirked to himself as he worked. The myriad of chemicals at his desk were being mixed slowly following precise calculations from a data-pad. Prowl shifted uncomfortably in the binds that held him to the wall. "Don't struggle." The seeker spoke without looking up from his work. "It is futile." The Autobot did not reply. The seeker's optics looked up. The cruiser's head was hanging down, and as Prowl stared at the floor he knew the seeker was right.

Starsceam could only smile, the Autobot would be silent as he worked which would be welcome.

Prowl recharged for a Joor before his optics came online. There was a hand on his torso. He looked up slowly to meet Starscream's gaze. "What …what are you doing?" Prowl asked quietly.

"Keeping you alive…" The seeker's curt response did not shock Prowl. "For now…" Starscream shifted his arm and pushed back two panels slowly. He held up a long needle and slowly he twisted it between the panels and injected into the cruiser's main energon line at his arm joint. "You're energon is low." The seeker began to explain, he took out some rubber tape and wrapped it around the cable to keep the IV in and stable.

Ad the energon drip started Prowl's optics became brighter. Before, his low energy compounded with pain was too much to bear. At least with full tanks he could endure more interrogation. The seeker put a hand on Prowl's helm patting. "We'll try again tomorrow..." Prowl felt like an animal. His head hung low and he shut his optics tight as the seeker turned and exited the lab. Prowl tried to ignore his pain and tried to recharge.

* * *

"What more have you found Starscream?" The deep voice was quiet and patient. Speaking from the shadows, red eyes peered down at the seeker who was knelt to the ground. "Tell me you have something."

"My lord, interrogation is an art form." He said not making optic contact with the Decepticon war lord.

"You have nothing…" It was a statement.

"My lord…" Starscream raised up his servos "I just need more time with the Autobot…" he pleaded.

"Your plan Starscream?" The seeker stood at the question.

"A very …very deceptive one my lord." He looked down at his clawed digits and smirked looking at Megatron thoughtfully.

"Dismissed…"

"Yes my lord…" the seeker bowed "Thank you my lord." The seeker backed away never turning his back until he was well out of Megatron's throne room.

* * *

Prowl shifted as he came out of Recharge, he started to cycle fresh air though his vents. He groaned and looked around the lab, empty. Starscream had left him alone. He almost had hope of trying to attempt to free himself; but the door to the lab hissed open. Starscream entered and made a bee-line for him. Prowl didn't speak.

"We are going to try something …New." The seeker said and reached up around Prowl's neck and snapped on a digital collar with a large ring at the front. Prowl's optics became concerned. Starscream reached a hand down removing the energon drip quickly without any concern for the Autobot's arm.

Starscream reached up and hooked a chain to the collar and wrapped the other end around his wrist and started to remove the chains on his door-wings, arms, and legs. Prowl couldn't hold himself up when he was released and fell against the Decepticon. Shifting Starscream lifted the bot up in his arms, he moved to the far corner of the room and set the cruiser down on the floor.

A click and a tile in the floor turned over, the chain was attached to the ground. Prowl's optics looked up there was a lounger next to him. "You may lay, recharge, or sit on the lounger…however if I tell you to move off of it …you would do best to listen." The seeker lifted Prowl's face in his hand "Do you understand?"

"Yes…yes Starscream…" Prowl nodded. Starscream released his face and let him fall to the ground. Prowl couldn't find the strength to get up.

The seeker observed the weak Autobot quietly. "Rest…" For the seeker, it was a simple quiet command. A command Prowl would follow. He reached out as the jet watched and crawled up onto the lounger and collapsed. His optics shuttered and soon the Cruiser was deep in recharge. His door wings flattening down against his back.

Starscream reached down putting Prowl's face in his hand and leaned down close looking him over and smirked. "Stupid Autobot." He whispered and released the mech's face allowing him to lay undisturbed.

Days later; Prowl sat on the lounger quietly watching Starscream. He was feeling significantly better now that he was not suspended from the wall. He was starting to know the drill. The seeker's routine was becoming clear. Prowl never spoke unless spoken to, and even then his answer was usually just "Yes Starscream."

The seeker entered the lab and walked angrily to the lounger "OFF!" he barked. Prowl wasted no time jumping down moving to the side of the lounger. The seeker sat down crossed one leg over the other and started to read a data pad.

Prowl lay on the floor he turned his back to the lounger and pressed his body as close to it as possible. By doing this, his head would be hidden under the arm of the chair and the seeker would not be able to see him. He could recharge or lay without being watched.

"Autobot…" it was quiet but commanding.

Prowl opened his optics and spoke quietly without moving. "Yes Starscream?"

"Energon…" he said offhandedly. Prowl leaned up and crawled forward and reached out with his hand. The collar held him back far enough that he would have to extend his hand to reach it. Starscream touched his datapad and the cabinet unlocked. Prowl leaned forward twisting his arm in an uncomfortable fashion. His fingers grabbed the door of the cabinet and opened it slowly and reached inside grabbing a cube and then shut the door.

Prowl scooted back to the seeker and set the cube on the arm of the chair. Starscream put a hand on his helm "Good…as you were." The seeker released him and took the cube in the free hand. He had never once during the exchange looked at the Autobot.

Prowl lay on the floor and curled up closing his optics. He fought off the defeated feelings that were welling up in his chest. The seeker's arms were long enough, that as he read his arm fell over the side of the lounger; he was petting Prowl's back slowly. Prowl felt like an animal but did not move. The back of the seeker's knuckles ran across his back slowly gently, it was almost endearing the motion and the softness of the touch. Prowl did his best to remain perfectly still.

The seeker knew he could not see the Autobot, and the Autobot could not see him. He smirked and used a thumb on the datapad screen to roll the screen up and started to read the reports that were flooding in from the rest of the Nemesis.

Prowl fell into recharge while the decpticon pet his backstrut.

* * *

A Joor later; Starscream had finished the reports. He stood walking to his desk he set the data-pad down. Leaving Prowl on the floor as he stood. He stepped forward and locked the cabinet holding his energon supply. To keep it out out of the Autobot's reach. Knowing how volatile the substance could be; he didn't want it in the cruiser's hands.

Most of his days the autobot was secluded in the corner with just the lounger. Megatron had tied to get Starscream to dispose of the bot. However Starscream found him far more useful as a slave and pet. After fighting with Megatron; the leader of the decpticons had left the decision to Starscream. Starscream intended to keep him.

The decepticon was fond of his pet, submissive, and broken completely. Prowl was not without his rebellious streaks, but Starscream was able to get past most of them with ease. Starscream was not kind, but he was not overly cruel. There was common sense about him even with his temper.

The seeker made his way to the door and looked back, he turned slowly. His better judgment was washed away and he stepped back into the corner. His arms slid down below the Autobot as he knelt, he pulled the body closer and lifted it up into the chair.

"Yes Starscream?" Prowls optics tried to stay open.

"It's nothing…rest…I will be in my room." He said and let the Autobot go and stood finally leaving his lab. Prowl fell back into recharge without another word, nestled into the warm of Starscream's vacated seat.


	2. What’s mine

Veiled Intent

Chapter 2: What's mine

* * *

Prowl lay on the ground, he'd lost count of the days, the date eluded him. Starscream gave him no indication of anything going on outside the small room. He didn't know of any Autobot battles, and was given no information about anyone or anything. The only thing he ever heard were minor curses from Starscream reguarding Megatron's leadership. Even that was starting to bore the police cruiser.

He looked up; he couldn't see Starscream's face, just his legs. He sat in the lounger his hand like always draped over the edge petting Prowl's back-strut. The other hand held a data pad that he was sifting through.

The lab door hissed open. Prowl looked up but did not move; he froze. "Starscream!" that voice was unmistaken: Megatron. The petting ceased.

"Yes my lord!" Starscream stood the removal of his hands left Prowl cold, and feeling alone. He had gotten use to this position on the floor and the tactile touch by the decepticon.

"You sit here with your play things and chemistry sets…" Megatron accused lowering his voice. His optics focused on the seeker. "What are you doing that takes up so much of your time here?" He looked at the Autobot. "That?"

"No my lord…he's an amusement only…a pet …not a plaything." The seeker turned the data pad that he had been holding around "A new idea for saving a majority of the hatchlings….my lord it will work." He quickly pushed the subject away from Prowl.

"You know this how?" Megatron looked down into the seeker's optics for a moment before looking at the data. The calculations were sound.

"I have a feeling…" Starscream cast his optics down he knew when to submit to Megatron, and when to fight him. "Allow me to take some of them…perform clinical trials…" he smiled "better to loose a few …and gain an army!"

"Very well…" Megatron looked past him again at Prowl. "It's still alive…Starscream explain to me why it is still alive?"

"Yes my lord you said it was at my discretion…" He nodded "He's a good lap dog." Starscream turned and looked at him. Prowl's optics though open; were cast to the floor.

Megatron pushed past the seeker reaching down for Prowl's chain he lifted the Autobot off the ground. "Prowl yes?"

"Yes Megatron…" he nodded slowly not allowing his optics to glace the decepticon lord.

"Useless piece of scrap…" Megatron tossed him down hard to the floor; smashing his legs down with force. Starscream's optics shut but he didn't move. Megatron turned "I'll have six of the hatchling pods brought to your lab…you will start work immediately."

"Of course Megatron…Thank you." Starscream bowed to the Decepticon leader as he made his swift exit. Starscream turned to his chair as soon as his leader was out of audio and optic shot. He knelt down beside Prowl. "Are you harmed?" Prowl looked away; optics shuttering so as not to look the seeker in the optic. "You are allowed to tell me if he damaged you…I would hope you would."

"My leg…" Prowl reached down, his leg was indeed dented in; he had been forced back down at an awkward angle.

"Yes… I see…" Starscream helped him up into the chair. "Let me get something…it's not too dreadful. I can mend it." He pet Prowl's face and turned making his way to his desk. Prowl nodded. "I am sorry he harmed you." Prowl blinked, sorry, the seeker was sorry?

Prowl nodded as he returned and sat down before him, setting to work to unbend the leg joint from it's current position, and make sure the calf strut was undamaged. Prowl winced at each touch, and tried to keep himself quiet. Every so once in a while Starscream would stop his actions if the Cruiser was in too much pain and pet his leg quietly, but would soon continue.

* * *

"There…" Starscream sat back and looked at the leg. He'd spent the better part of two human hours at it. "That's the best I can do…" he stood and turned away from the cruiser who sunk down into the chair pulling his leg up under his body.

Starscream put all his tools away and started to organize his desk. "He should never have touched you…you are mine." Starscream shook his head "I do care about what is mine." He looked at Prowl in the optics. The cruiser just looked away. Prowl was trying to figure out if the Mech was being general or really cared for him. "Do not think me sparkles."

Prowl shook his head, no and waited. He was starting to think he was suffering from Stockholm syndrome. He slid farther down into the chair; it was his comfort right now. Starscream looked around and seemed to be taking stock of the room "Six pods…" he sighed "There won't be room." He uttered quietly. "You'll have to go to my quarters." He didn't seem to be too thrilled about the idea. He turned and started to push things out of the corner. "Out." He said of the chair quietly.

Prowl slid down to the ground with a wince, only to see the chair pushed away. He sunk down low to the floor. Starscream pushed a few other big items and bookshelves back and then returned to the spot where Prowl was chained. He reached down and unhooked the heavy metal leash and reached around Prowl who tensed. "If you walk, what I have done to stabilize your leg will be undone…now it's walking and getting worse ...or get carried." Starscream did give him an option. Prowl slid closer to him an arm sliding around his neck. He allowed his legs to slide over the seeker's arm as he was lifted up.

Prowl was smaller than Starscream, it was nothing for the seeker to lift up the body. The cruiser groaned slightly at the discomfort of so much moving. "You would do well to stay quiet in the hallway." The seeker said firmly.

"Yes Starscream." Prowl nodded keeping his optics down to the ground he bit his lip shut. The seeker's room was not far from the lab, only a few turns and doors away. Prowl had been brought to the Nemesis in stasis lock, and had not seen anything other then Starscream's Lab.

The Cruiser kept his head against the seeker's chest and just leaned into him as they walked. There were no other Mechs in the dark hallways. The door to the seeker's private room opened after Starscream had entered a code in.

Steping inside prowl could make out a few things on the wall. Trophies, photographs, certificates showing his profession before the great-war began. The room was large and quiet, insulated from light and sound. There were only two rooms, the main living area and the berthroom.

Prowl could not believe how strikingly similar their rooms were…on the Ark his room was almost a match. Starscream looked around "You will stay in my quarters…from now on" Starscream shook his head. "Though I know it will be difficult…" he smirked and turned to the berth room the Autobot still in his arms.

The berth was wide and dark, and looked soft. Prowl imagined sleeping on it and seemed obsessed with the idea. Starscream took him inside and set him down on the floor near the berth, and turned hooking the chain to the wall and locking it with his security codes. "The rules of the chair apply to the berth…I tell you out…on the floor you go."

"Yes starscream." The Cruiser nodded.

"Good mech..." His servo began to pet the Autobots' head gently. "There's the wash rack…you've got enough slack to reach it when your leg feels up to it…I suggest…before I return…that you get clean…you won't get to stay in the berth long if you are not…" Prowl's spark skipped at the idea of hot running water. He looked up to see Starscream turn and leave the room quietly without another word. Prowl reached up and fiddled with the chain he wanted to ask Starscream when he would return, but he knew he wasn't allowed questions.

He heard the outer room door hiss open and shut, Starscream was gone. Shifting up on his elbow the cruiser slid away from the berth slowly and clung to the wall limping toward the wash rack, he wanted this shower more than anything. The chain made a soft noise as it was pulled along by the Autbot's neck.

Prowl reached the rack and looked up closing his eyes "Primus you are beautiful." He reached a hand in and turned on the water. He stood there in a soft daze as the water heated and steam pooled down around his feet. He would get clean and Starscream would be pleased and he would sleep in a berth tonight. He stopped thinking it would be with Starscream and then tried to forget about it and focus on his shower.

* * *

Starscream would return a few earth hours later, to find Prowl clean, glistening, and in recharge on the berth. It was late so the seeker made no push to move him it would be too much effort. Lying beside the Autobot he turned away from it and tried to get some recharge on 'his own' side of the berth. Before his optics shuttered Starscream smirked, it was nice to have his things of importance all in his room, they were his after all.


	3. Habitual

Veiled Intent

Chapter 3: Habitual

* * *

Starscream came online in the earliest of hours; merely 5 human hours of recharge. He hadn't needed that much time, in fact he slept in. He turned his head to the side. He was on his back in the middle of the berth and the Cruiser was resting at his side, head on his own arm.

The seeker sighed, and shifted out of the recharging Autobot's grasp. Prowl's optics came online as he realized what he had been doing. "The floor…" Starscream ordered as he sat up legs over the edge of the berth. He raised a servo to rub at his helm, his processor was swimming.

Prowl said nothing in his haze; as he slid down off the berth onto the floor he realized the seeker was having difficulty. Prowl leaned up slightly off his legs and puts a servo on Starscream's knee.

The seeker snapped up and smacked the hand away with force. Prowl didn't flinch and Starscream leaned to his face and pointed an angry digit to the mech. "Don't touch me…" he uttered. Prowl nodded and sat back on the ground. Starscream was always a terrible morning bot.

"Yes Starscream." He said looking down to the floor his chest sinking down so he could curl up beside the edge of the bed, as he had always done with Starscream's chair.

"Foolish Autobot…" Starscream stood and stretched and moved to the wash rack, thinking the warm water would soothe his aching processor. It was hard; being the one doing all the thinking around here. Starscream checked his side arm for his chronometer. Megatron would still be in recharge he could get some things done before he needed to report. He shifted leaning against the door to the wash rack waiting for the water to heat up.

Prowl watched him quietly from the floor wondering what the seeker was considering. He sighed quietly his vents releasing pent up air, and suddenly they clicked and started to filter the air he was in taking. He closed his eyes feeling his systems do their morning checks. His optics went offline as his internal system check began and his heads up internal processor display began to show the read out.

Starscream turned watching the Autobot's primary system reboot, he hadn't done that in what seemed ages. The autobots must have begun doing the reboots every solar cycle. He mused; it was a good idea and would consider doing the reboot once alone in his lab.

The seeker stepped into the wash rack and sighed as the hot water fell over his joints and panels, he groaned slightly and closed his optics just standing under the wash of water. His hands trailed over most of his body to remove any other chemical compounds that may have made their way against his body.

Prowl's optics light up and he felt instantly better for the reboot. He looked to the wash rack but couldn't see the seeker, knowing he was inside. He sighed Starscream was selfish but he was also a narcissist, and a perfectionist. His quarters were immaculate any mess was left in his lab; when Prowl had been captive there; being clean, there was no need. However, here in Starscream's private quarters he'd been brought; told to stay clean and to continue to behave. To prowl that was easy, do anything and everything asked and be the better for it. All the while his strength would grow and he could formulate a plan for escape.

The seeker exited the wash racks and looked down at the berth. He walked around it straightening it and putting it just as it had been before he had brought Prowl into the room. Prowl continued to lay on the ground cold feelings washing over him. "Sit on the berth…" Starscream ordered.

Prowl slid up onto his elbows and pushed himself up standing he turned and sat down on the berth slowly. Starscream walked back around the berth and knelt down at the cruiser's feet, lifting the leg up with one hand. "Does it still hurt?" Prowl blinked and looked down "Well?!" Starscream was loosing patients.

"Yes…a bit…" Prowl admitted quietly.

"What kind of pain is it?" Starscream looked down bending the knee joint slightly. His optics and digits trailed over the connection pin.

"Aching …and stinging …like when you accidently touch a plasma fence…the feeling after." He said very quietly.

"Ah…" Starscream knew well the shock a plasma fence could give one the radiation of the electronic shock would wake through your body for Joors. He nodded and pushed Prowl by his shoulder to lie on the made berth. "Stay off it…I will bring you energon and something for the pain in a few earth hours…."

"Yes Starscream." Prowl said laying his head back weakly.

"Good." Starscream stood and looked down at the bot laying there before him. Prowl was mostly on his side but tilted so his torso plate was down. The seeker reached out and ran the backs of his digits down the Cruiser's back-strut quietly. "I will return soon…behave." He warned.

"Yes Starscream." Prowl responded slowly not moving, as the seeker made for his lab.

Starscream would return as he said giving the Autbot a cube of Energon watching him drink it down and taking the bottle back. No trust. He also had a syringe and injected a blue substance into the Cruiser's main energon line in his left leg. The pain began to subside. "Thank you." Prowl said quietly.

"I won't be back for a while so just stay put." The Seeker turned and put some things away and opened a drawer. He reached inside and pulled out a few data-pads. "Some books….If you would like to read." He said he didn't want the autobot going crazy on him. "They are science journals mostly but it's something." The seeker turned not knowing if he would be back tonight. The doors in the outer room hissed and clicked as the seeker left.

Prowl took the small pads in his hand, they were the most basic of data-pads, he couldn't magically disassemble one and try to escape with it, or use it to send out any messages. It was just a basic technology reader. He sighed and settled back on the smooth berth, and began to read. "Chemistry?" He groaned he'd been terrible at it. "Great… 'Better living through science'…" He reminded himself of something Wheeljack had said once. He sighed and leaned back looking at the other two books, stellar cartography, and Applied Physics engines. He grabbed up the Stellar Cartography journal and began to read, maps sounded more fun anyhow.

* * *

Starscream did return tired and drained from his day. He found prowl in recharge on the berth clutching the Stellar Cartography book and removed it slowly from his servo. Starscream turned it over he was almost finished, and he nodded, he would find more 'general' reading for the mech while he would be forced to sit in here.

Prowl rolled and opened his optics. "Go back to sleep." Starscream pat his arm and set the data-pads down on the small side table on Prowl's 'side' of the bed. Prowl nodded drowsily. "yes..Star..scream." The cruiser rolled over, to face the center of the berth, the chain over his neck making a quiet deep metal sound as it moved with him. Starscream pulled up some slack setting it on the edge of the berth and then turned making his way around to the other side.

The seeker sat and laid back on the warm berth, he turned his head slightly, as he pillowed both arms behind his head leaning at an angle. Prowl was very drowsy, and slid closer to the radiating warmth of the seeker. Starscream watched him quietly, he didn't know what he was doing, and he was half in and half out of recharge. He didn't flinch as the Autobot crawled against him and put his head against his torso.

Starscream was slow in his actions as his arm came down around the Autobot pulling him closer to his body. Shifting only a bit to move the chain aside away from where he wished to place his arm on the Cruiser's back-strut. Prowl opened his optics and looked up at the seeker who smirked and reached up petting the back of the cruiser's head. "Go back to sleep." He repeated. Prowl nodded and pressed himself against the seeker. "Good bot." The seeker sighed and closed his optics tightly. If any of the other decepticons had seen them like this Starscream would never have lived it down. He didn't care shifting down slightly he lay with the Autobot both warm for the first time in a long time. For the next few days this would be their ritual, they would be apart during the day; Starscream bringing him more books. At night they would be together, recharging close to one another but never actually speaking about it.


	4. Reliance

Veiled Intent

Chapter 4: Reliance

* * *

Starscream entered his quarters slowly he looked around the lounge was dark, he moved into the berth-room. Prowl was seated on the berth laying back with a data-pad reading. The Autobot looked up at him and then shifted to get off the berth.

The seeker held up a hand "You're fine…" he said quietly, and the autobot slid back down into the position he'd been in before. "Is there anything particular you would like to read next?" he asked.

Prowl looked up at him and thought quietly. "Pre war Cybertronian law?" He wasn't sure if the decepticons would have such a book.

"I will find it…" he nodded; he would have to ask Soundwave or Shockwave if it was on one of their shelves. He turned to the Autobot and motioned him up a bit. He looked him directly in the optics "Tell me I can trust you." Prowl nodded at the seeker. "This chain has been in my way during recharge…I would like to think you could do without it." Starscream explained and reached down to the digital collar. He pressed a few buttons and the chain released. "You must stay in my room, if you leave I will know about it and you will receive a shock from this collar that will be much worse than any plasma fence you may have touched." He explained. "You need to be respectful, and do as I ask."

Prowl nodded "Yes Starscream…Thank you Starscream." In his mind he kept repeating the thought 'be gracious.' Starscream nodded and stood tall beside his prize.

"Wash racks…you're filthy." He ordered and turned toward his living area.

"Yes Starscream." Prowl put the data pad down and stood moving over toward the door to Starscream's small wash rack. He still had a slight limp in his leg, but it didn't hurt anymore. He reached into the rack slowly and turned on the water.

Starscream waited for him in the lounge hearing the water he knew the cruiser was cleaning. Starscream had gathered a few more books for him to read. The two data-pads contained Cybertronian politics, and a Cybertronian medical journal. They seemed clean enough for reading. Starscream read everything he gave the Cruiser to make sure it was all generalized and not of any use to the captive bot. He didn't want to get the bot's hopes up of escape or upheaval. The water shut off.

The seeker looked up at the door after a few long minutes of sitting in his chair; the cruiser stood looking at him, almost scared to cross the threshold out of the room. He was clean parts of him, his door-wings, dripped slightly. Prowl waited silently for permission to enter the room. Starscream snapped a finger near where he sat. The cruiser didn't skip a beat and came up beside him to lay down beside the chair. His back up so Starscream could stroke along his back-strut. "I have a few more books for you here, medical journal, and some politics…" he smirked "Politics written by Optimus…" he said affectionately as he continued to pet.

"Thank you Starscream." The cruiser looked up quietly at his captor who smiled down with dark red optics.

Silence for a moment and then something that surprised the cruiser "You're welcome..." Came starscream's reply, there was nothing else said between them for a while.

Starscream didn't leave his room the entire day, he spent it reading and keeping close to Prowl. Showing him the lengths of his digital collar, Prowl could move about Starscreams quarters unimpeded. The moment he thought about passing through the seeker's front door he would regret it.

He listened intently to the new rules and memorized them. He sat on his knees hands cupped behind his back in front of Starscream's chair. He sat as upright as he could for the seeker, to show he was listening. "And if anyone Buzzes that door and I am not here you do NOT…answer." Starscream sat looking down at him holding the Autobot's head in his clawed hand.

"Of course not Starscream." Prowl shook his head in understanding of the rule. He would never openly let ANYONE in.

"If anyone comes here while I'm gone you tell them they must go to my lab. If anyone enters into this room by force…" he pointed to the controller on the wall by the door "Green button… you call me ….even if it's Megatron you push that button…there is a similar button in our…" The seeker stopped "My room…" Prowl didn't flinch as the seeker tripped over his words. "If someone comes in here you lock yourself in there and call me."

"Yes Starscream." Prowl nodded again. The warning was repeated and he feared it would not be long before something would happen. There was fear in the seekers eyes, even if he did not express it.

"I won't have you harmed again…you are Mine…anyone who tries to show force against you who is not myself…you must promise me that you will tell me…you are mine." Starscream was fond of repeating it to the Cruiser. Prowl smiled at him, and the selfish seeker smirked back and leaned forward his thumb coming over the jaw line of the Cruiser and running it across Prowl's lips. "Mine…" he repeated once more.

"Yours…" Prowl nodded as he spoke, and kept optic contact with the seeker's dark red optics. This was the final rule; that he belonged to Starscream.

"Prowl…" The seeker smirked and pulled him closer to within inches of his mouth. He could feel the Autobot tense and he laughed softly releasing the face. "Stupid Autobot." He snapped a finger pointing beside the chair. Prowl crawled down and sat quietly but Starscream didn't pet him. He worried for a moment looking up but then closed his optics.

* * *

Starscream would take five minutes then out of habit reach down to pet Prowl's back strut. He stood "Come…" he commanded and turned to the berth room. Prowl moved slowly after Starscream. The seeker motioned to the berth, and the Autobot crawled up. Starscream moved to his side of the berth and lay down motioning the autobot to his side. Prowl crawled slowly forward pressing himself to the warm body, there was no shame in the closeness.

Prowl grabbed his data-pad from across starscream and began to finish his reading. The seeker was also reading his data pad and seemed a bit furious at his own calculations. He would shift his arm around Prowl to recalculate and just seemed stuck. Prowl turned his head and looked up at the physics engine that Starscream was using to do his calculations.

Prowl bit his lip and turned away from the seeker. "Where are you going?" Starscream released him. Prowl didn't speak but grabbed a Data pad off his bedside table. Prowl sat on the edge of the berth and thumbed through the pad slowly. He turned it over in his hands and handed it back to the seeker. "What's this?" the seeker read it thoughtfully and turned looking back at his work. "Ah yes…I see…" Prowl leaned back into the berth and slid over to the seeker's side. "Thank you…" He slid one data-pad behind the other and started to adjust his calculations. Prowl merely watched silently. "I think that will do…yes…Thank you." He repeated to his pet and reached up a hand petting the back of his helm. "Are you ready to recharge?"

"Yes…" Prowl smiled as he shifted allowing the seeker to turn to set his work down beside the berth. Prowl looked at Starscreams data-pad, it was different than the basic readers he was given, he could use that to get a signal out, he just had to find a way to get some personal alone time with it. He shifted slightly in the seeker's arms and lay against his chest, listening to the beat of the seeker's spark.

Starscream pet his head, the cruiser looked up at the decepticon thoughtfully. Starscream smiled at him and put his other hand under the Autobot's chin. "You've been very good."

"Thank you Starscream." Prowl lowered his eyes submissively.

"Closer." The seeker ordered. Prowl shifted forward against the seeker. He was as close as he could get without crawling into the larger mech's lap. "Good." Starscream smirked and leaned forward kissing the Autobot softly. The kiss lasted a moment, a very short moment, until Starscream pulled back. "Very good." He repeated as he allowed Prowl to slink back down to his side.

Prowl swallowed, the kiss was soft, he hadn't moved during it but it certainly caught him off guard. It wasn't uncommon for Mech/Mech relationships, with the amount of Femmes becoming so small it was only natural that the populace would allow for new relationship dynamics. This would never be a true relationship, it would be a relationship based on power. Starscream purred slightly pulling the autobot closer. Prowl didn't mind he was constantly cold, and the seeker radiated warmth.

"Starscream?" Prowl questioned.

"Yes my pet?" The seeker, contentedly, pet his back-strut reassuringly. As he looked down into the blue optics.

"Thank you…" Prowl bowed his head against the warm chassis. Gracious, ever gracious the Autobot had to be. The more submissive and agreeable he was with the seeker, the more the con trusted him. The more sway he would have. The less trouble he would get in should something go wrong.

"You're welcome…" The seeker smirked quietly, it was a pleased vocalization, and it was honest. The seeker, ever selfish and proud, was surprising the Autobot immensely. Prowl would drift into recharge before the other's optics.

Starscream watched prowl intently for a few hours petting his helm, stroking his hands down his back. He reached his hand toward the chassis of the other running his long digits over the autobot logo. This would be the first thing to go tomorrow, he would not put a decepticon logo on the mech, but he would remove that badge of honor.

Prowl shifted to roll away. "No..no.." Starscream said quietly pulling him back to his body. The Cruiser awoke and groaned.

"My neck…" he uttered. Starscream could see the uncomfortable angle at which the cruiser was laying. He nodded and allowed the Autobot to turn over on the berth. Starscream rolled with him and pulled him back against his body. Spooning prowl close he closed his optics maybe he could get some recharge. Prowl didn't look back merely closed his optics. Tomorrow he would test his own mental endurance of this game, this game of give and take. He wondered how much he could give without giving the seeker the wrong idea. It wouldn't matter, if it came down to interfacing with the larger mech he would have to mean it, the seeker would be privy to his emotions, he would have to absolutely mean it if he had to interface with the seeker.


	5. The assault

Veiled Intent

Chapter 5: The assault

* * *

Prowl lay on the long medical berth in Starscream's lab. The chain from the collar was connected to the berth, he wasn't going anywhere. Servos tied above his head and legs tied to the bottom of the berth. Starscream had apologized for the uncomfortable position his door-wings had been forced down into. He didn't like seeing his pet tied down.

Prowl could see four of the sparkling pods hanging from the far wall; he surmised two had not survived the seeker's experiments. The other four seemed alright he looked closely at the pods, two mechlings, and a femme, the fourth was too young to determine class.

"I bet you are wondering why I brought you down here." Starscream was very simple with him. He was not mad at him, nor pleased with his bound companion. The seeker seemed wholly indifferent. Starscream watched the cruiser nod. "We…are going to remove this…" he tapped at the Autobot Insignia. "You don't need that here with me."

"Yes Starscream." Prowl nodded, it was just a badge a new one could be put back on him. He sighed and braced himself. Turning his hands over to clutch the chain in his preparation for what was to come.

"No," the seeker touched his helm affectionately seeing the other tense ready for it to be torn away. "I'm going to sedate you…" he smiled affectionately running the backs of his digits along Prow's extended arm.

"Starscream…" the lab door hissed open as the voice came though. "You require my assistance?" The dark mech walked in slowly his one yellow optic glancing down over the Autobot's body.

"Yes Shockwave…I need to remove this." He tapped at the insignia. "My pet has no need for it…I want it gone."

"It will be easy enough." Shockwave nodded. "We'll pry it out if we have to." The other mech's hands trailed over his chassis. Prowl noted it made Starscream angry that he was being touched by someone else, but the seeker said nothing. Prowl remained still.

"Let me sedate him, I don't want to hear him scream." The seeker's excuse was good enough for shockwave. Prowl wondered if that was a lie, if the seeker cared if he felt the pain or not. He had decided Starscream didn't want him in pain and accepted the sedative through secondary energon bypass line in his neck.

The Curiser was out in a matter of moments. His head slacked and Starscream reached up and laid it out of the way.

"You're in love with it." The Cyclops said. The statement annoyed the seeker though he showed no sign of the annoyance.

"I that the rumor going around?" Starscream readied a few tools for the removal of the imbedded insignia. "It's my pet nothing more." The sentence sounded bitter even to him.

"Indeed it is…they say you leave your lab and rush back to interface with it." Shockwave ran a hand over the insignia, he didn't care either way, and he just wanted to know the truth. "The others wonder when they will get a turn…"

"Check his ports…they are unused." The seeker said honestly. "If that's what you and the other's think." Starscream turned and grabbed up what looked like a short very flat pry bar.

The dark mech looked up at the seeker and nodded turning to the Autobot's abdomen he pulled back one of the panels, in truth his interface port was closed and looked extremely clean. The Cyclops grabbed a scanner and ran it over the port. "Satisfied?" The seeker snapped at the Cyclops. "He is not a pleasure bot…No one will be allowed to touch him."

"I'm very pleased…as will lord Megatron…" The Cyclops nodded and put the scanner away. "It's nice to tell our leader every once in a while that is wrong."

Starscream could only nod. "Good luck I do it all the time to no avail…now hold him down." The seeker slid the pry bar just under the insignia and pressed down, it didn't want to budge. Shockwave held Prowl's torso down.

"You may need to super heat the surface of his torso to separate the badge." Shockwaves digits touched it. "Its adhered on very well."

The seeker mused a moment over the suggestion not wanting to scorch Prowl's torso. "Hmm…you may be right." He looked over at Shockwave as he grabbed up a weld torch. "Are there any other Rumors I might dispel for you?"

"That he recharges in your berth."

"On my Berth-room floor actually…where all good pets should lay." Starscream made the comment as cold and curt as he could manage.

The dark colored Cyclops nodded slowly and looked at him thoughtfully. "I was wrong…you are as detached as you say." The seeker ran the troche over the badge slowly and then pressed down on the crow bar with force. The badge snapped off splitting a small hole in the Autobot's torso plate. The small badge falling to the ground with a chink. "Ah …there…" The cyclops ran a hand on the break in the armor. "That won't be much at all to repair."

"Good." Starscream handed him the torch. "Let me grab a few things and we'll get that squared away." He motioned to the cruiser's chest.

* * *

Prowl awoke with a groan to an awful pain in his chest. "Oh…" he tried to sit up but could not. Servos clasped to his chest over the sharp pains. His groans alerted his keeper of his state. He tried to roll but could not his processor was swimming.

"Don't move." Starscream commanded softly and stepped towards the berth and knelt down by his side. He leaned down and injected the other with a small syringe. Prowl felt the pain subside and lay back. "Took us a bit of work to get it off…we had to heat it to get it to snap." The seeker touched his face.

Prowl looked around; he was back in Starscream's quarters. He turned to Starscream who looked concerned for the amount of pain he had put the Cruiser through. He hadn't expected it to be like that. Prowl looked down at the weld in his armor, where the insignia had been, was now only a welded seam.

Starscream turned the Cruiser's face to his own and pressed his forehead against the other's helm. "Recharge…" The seeker commanded him, and kissed him gently. Prowl returned the kiss and nodded laying back shuttering his optics.

* * *

Prowl had been pretty much achy for a week straight, after that he was able to get up and move around. He still didn't know the date but Starscream had put a chronometer in the lounge and he could at least know the time.

Prowl sat in Starscream's large chair reading. He looked up at the clock, the seeker was late, and he was never late. Something must be keeping him. He knew he wasn't allowed to call the seeker to see where he was, he would be back eventually. Prowl stood he was about to put his books away and go to the berth for recharge when something happened.

He turned hearing the digital door keys being pressed, he waited for Starscream to enter but there was a buzz, the code was wrong. He could hear the keys pressed again, another Buzz and he began to panic inside. The Cruiser moved to the berth-room standing inside it's threshold. "Who is is?" he asked.

"OPEN UP!" he knew that voice. "Starscream should share your virtues with the rest of us! You are nothing more than his personal pleasure bot!" The door was starting to be pounded. He knew it would only be a matter of time before the seeker made its way inside. Prowl scrambled to lock the berth-room door. He hesitantly pushed the green button.

"Yes?" Starscream's voice was concerned but cool.

"It's Dirge he's trying to get inside…." He heard the outer door fail "He's inside now."

"I'm on my way stay put." The seeker closed the comm. Prowl backed up to the berth and slid down beside it against the wall. He had no way to defend himself from the assault of the larger seeker. The banging on the berth-room door continued. Suddenly the top of the door gave and a dark black hand pulled down the metal. Red optics looked in at him.

"Precious little thing." Dirge laughed and pulled at the door some more trying to force the door down; overcharged on high grade and mad as pit.

Prowl shuffled back against the wall. There was no where to go, he could get to the wash rack but past that …there was no where to run.

Ironhide's hand to hand combat fighter training came back to him and he prepared himself to have to use such skills now. Until he saw the dark grey hand come down around the other seeker's neck. He knew that voice and the power behind it.

"You Dare!" The seeker commander pulled him back "Invade my space and attack my pet! Stand down that's an order!"

"Let me just have a little taste of it." Dirge pleaded optics still on the Autobot. Prowl's optics were very bright with fear; but it was subsiding, Starscream was there and would take care of the situation.

"No! He is MINE!" The seeker commander did not need to repeat himself. Pulling the seeker away from the torn door he growled "You have no right Dirge!" he barked as Megatron and Soundwave appeared in the main door.

Megatron looked over the two mechs. "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Starscream needs to share his little interface toy with the rest of us!" Dirge pointed in his commander's dierection.

"I have been assured nothing of the sort is going on…Shockwave would never lie to me." Megatron reached forward grabbing Dirge by the neck. "Perhaps you would like to be the pet?"

"No my lord…" Fear washed over Dirge as Megatron lifted him off the ground. The wings of the seeker twitched and starscream stood ashamed of his subordinate for such insubordination."I was only trying to..." Megatron shook him.

"SILENCE! You dare to steal from your own commander?!" The seeker closed his dentals. "Soundwave…put him in the brig." Megatron handed him over to the silver mech behind. Laserbeak was seated on the Mech's shoulder and snapped his beak at the Dark Colored Seeker.

"As you wish." Soundwave took the seeker my the neck and drug him down out of the room and toward the brig. Leaving Megatron, and Starscream to look around at the mess that had been made of the room.

"Your pet?" Megatron asked of it's condition. Starscream looked through the hole in the door; Prowl lay on the ground beside the berth. Head on the floor; waiting for Starscream to get to him. Optics cast down.

"It is undamaged." Starscream sighed looking around "I warned you…I asked for more secure quarters for this very reason!" He crossed his arms across his torso.

"I will allow you to move quarters." Megatron said quietly looking around kicking at broken glass with his stabilizing servo. "You are allowed the prize, we are Decepticons, but we will not allow ourselves to turn into animals." He pointed down the hall toward the direction of the Seeker being dragged.

"Yes …we are better than this." Starscream looked up "I would much rather the new quarters…than this every time one of the crew gets overcharged enough to think to take what is 'mine'" Starscream said quietly.

"And if I took what was yours Starscream?" Megatron looked him over carefully. His question was firm and commanding.

"I would rather not discuss that." The seeker said plainly. Prowl hadn't known either of the two to be this casual with each other. "Though my lord has that power I would hope…" he mused "that you would not want something like the Autobot."

"No …I would not." This statement from Megatron gave Prowl a sigh of relief. The Decepticon leader looked over Starscream's awards and book shelves and seemed to be deep in thought. "You will take the Command quarters on the far side of the Nemesis."

Starscream looked up; those were very privately placed quarters. "Thank you my lord."

"I would move your pet immediately…I will send shockwave to help you update the security." The leader turned and left. Starscream watched as the doors to his room tried to seal behind the leader but they didn't fully seal. Starscream shook his head and turned pressing in the code for the broken door. It opened enough for him to squeeze through. He walked over to the berth and knelt down.

Prowl reacted and fell up against the seeker's torso. He didn't know what had gotten into him to do such a thing. Starscream clutched his arms around the smaller Mech and sighed. "I'm sorry…Dirge is …Impossible sometimes."

Prowl didn't speak he just clutched to the seeker's torso plate. Starscream reached up and pressed a few codes into the collar on the cruiser's neck. The collar powered down and he lifted Prowl up in his arms as he stood.

Starscream moved to the door and pushed it back enough to squeeze back through with prowl in his arms. Using his wings he pressed back on the mutilated metal to push into the lounge. "Optics down…or closed." Starscream commanded him, Prowl understood and sat quietly in the seeker's arms as he was carried, blue optics low. Starscream pet his back-strut affectionately and began the trek to the command quarters, larger quarters similar to Megatron's; away from the rest of the crew, prying audios, and prying optics.


	6. Consort

Veiled Intention

Chapter Six: Consort

I think we all need some insight into Starscream. I don't want you all getting the wrong idea about what his motivations or Prowls are ...so I'm giving way to some light ...chit chat between them, over high grade yes...but at least it something you can understand.

I did have another chapter written, however my beta told me there was something missing between the last chapter and that...and I came up with this...

SO enjoy Chapter six: Consort

* * *

The new quarters were much larger than what the two had been use to before. The quarters contained a large main lounge, a private office, a larger berth room, and a double wide wash-rack. Starscream was overly pleased with his upgrade and was working to tidy the place up as best he could.

Turning the Seeker smiled at his companion. Prowl was knelt down on the floor organizing books on the ground. He would slowly pick up a stack and place them on the shelf. He grabbed the next stack and looked up, standing he reached to the top shelf and slid them on. "How are your tanks?" The seeker's voice grasped his attention. The cruiser turned his head slowly.

"Low…" Prowl gave Starscream the quiet reply. Honestly he was more than low, and Starscream knew it. The seeker was behind him in a moment. Tracing his long slender fingers up Prowl's back-strut between his door-wings he could hear the cruiser's intakes hiccup at the touches.

This reaction was not lost to the seeker. Starscream purred at the response "I'll go get some energon…you will remain here." The seeker's other hand rubbed at the tactician's shoulder softly.

"Yes Starscream…." The pleased response from his pet was soft and quiet. Prowl looked up at the seeker quietly turning to face him. Starscream smiled down, they were getting closer, and it wasn't for lack of trying to stay apart.

"Right back..." Starscream pulled back from him and turned exiting out of the room locking the door behind him to keep his pet in place.

* * *

The seeker would return with two dark cubes. Prowl had been lounging on the larger couch feet up with a book in his hands. Prowl looked up his head tilted and he questioned with his face. His legs were pulled down and the seeker sat beside him. "High Grade?" The seeker offered the cube to Prowl who took it. "You can talk to me you know." The seeker shook his head "When we are alone we can converse." It was an open invitation for prowl to speak to him.

"Yes I know Starscream." Prowl took a sip and sighed quietly. He needed this, and was trying not to guzzle the high grade down. He looked up after considering his words. "Why the high grade?"

"Why not? You've been very good…and what happened with Dirge…that would be enough to scare anyone…" Prowl gave him a forceful look. "Scare them to need a drink."

"I was not scared." Prowl affirmed.

"I was." Prowl was shocked by the curt answer from the jet. Starscream leaned back and turned his optics to the cruiser. "I almost lost it when I saw Dirge." Prowl looked down into his cube quietly. "I'm….more attached to you than I should be…" Prowl still didn't know what to say. "And I think you're attached me too."

"Yes…I am." The cruiser affirmed again nodding. He was leaned down over his knees. The seeker was relaxed back trying to finish his cube. They didn't look at one another for a long time. "I won't defect…" it was curt.

"I would never ask you to." Starscream said quietly, but honestly. "And I could not interface with you." Prowl looked up the seeker held up a hand "I would be privy to all the Autobot information as you would be privy to all the information I have on the Decepticons." He shook his head.

"Star-crossed." Prowl uttered.

"No…" The seeker leaned forward and grabbed at Prowl's hip pulling him over. The cruiser turned to him and sat as close as possible and took another sip of high grade. "It's just a drawback." The seeker said "You and I Prowl….we are not the kind to bend…eventually one of us will break." Prowl nodded slowly as he was pulled up closer to the seeker. Starscream smirked quietly. "You think me cruel?"

"No…" Prowl shook his head. "I think that …" he didn't speak he didn't want to finish the sentence.

"Go on." Starscream pet his back softly.

"I think you all are very much like us…The decepticons and the Autobots have more parallels than either faction would like to acknowledge." He nodded.

"We are all the same race." Starscream smirked his hand trailing over the side of the Autobot's face.

"But not all equal…" Prowl muttered. Starscream snorted and reached up to his neck. The seeker turned the collar around.

"I know you don't like it…but it's just to keep up appearances." The seeker shook his head "If our closeness got out…."

"What would it matter?" Prowl asked softly his head on the Seeker's torso plate.

"It wouldn't…" The seeker sighed still toying with the collar "However, I don't want you to be a target."

"After what happened with Dirge… you think I'm not?" It sounded much worse than he had intended. The seeker snorted and laughed softly. "It's not funny …"

"It is actually…" a realization hit Starscream and he quieted. "You think I don't care." The seeker filled his intake manifolds. Venting them out; he took a sip of high grade before turning the autobot's face to his. "I care more than you could even understand." The seeker sighed quietly sliding a digit below the Cruiser's chin. "Foolish Autobot…" he whispered. He drew the cruiser closer and pressed his lips to Prowl's, the mix of high grade in the kiss was more intoxicating than the two were prepared for.

Prowl was taken in by it and enjoyed it. He didn't want to stop. He couldn't. The seeker pulled him forward and large hands traversed the lithe body. Prowl moaned at the touches, each and everyone perfect. His hands trailed up over the seeker's body and they both forced air into their vents. Until like clockwork their fans turned on.

"We should stop." Prowl said quietly not wanting to pushing off the seeker's torso plate slowly.

"Yes…" The seeker sighed and shook his head. "Finish your cube." He groaned and leaned back releasing Prowl from his grasp. The cruiser did as told and handed the empty container back to Starscream who took it and disposed of both empty cubes. The seeker put his hand over his head. "This is difficult."

The cruiser could only nod at his companion. Prowl stood and grabbed the seeker's hand pulling him up to his feet. "I need recharge..." Prowl's quiet suggestion broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes." Starscream looked at the clock. "Recharge..."

"I will finish unpacking all the things tomorrow while you are in your lab when you return the room will be in order." The seeker smiled at the cruiser.

"Yes…good." he pushed the cruiser toward the berth-room and stood. "Go...and quiet now." Prowl nodded Starscream would allow him times to talk. But there would be times when he could not, and Prowl was OK with that, he was mostly a quiet bot anyhow.

The lounge lit the dark berth-room. Prowl backed himself up onto the berth slowly and looking up to the shadowy figure in the doorway. "What would you call me? What am I to you?" The seeker asked taking a step forward.

"You are my consort." Prowl said firmly, and waited for the seeker to turn off the light in the lounge and join him in the berth.

"Your Consort?" The seeker gave a thoughtful sound. "companion, or partner…" The cruiser nodded "You know it also means spouse, and husband do you not?"

"I do." Prowl smirked.

"That's cruel…" The seeker crawled over him onto the berth with a laugh. "Very cruel indeed..."

"I learned from the best." The cruiser surrendered to the seeker entirely and they kissed quietly and nestled down to recharge. There was nothing more said between them.

Prowl awoke in the middle of the night and smiled, he'd gotten what he needed, a few pins, and a few pieces of equipment during the move, tomorrow he would send a signal, tomorrow he would be free. He tried to ignore the twinge in his spark, the one that was telling him hurting the seeker was wrong.


	7. I defect

Veiled Intent

Chapter 7: I defect

For Optimus Bob…

* * *

Recharge was broken by the sounds of gunfire. Starscream jutted up from the berth. "Wait here." He ordered prowl and moved to the door where the communications panel was. "This is Starscream what's going on?" The seeker leaned on the wall slowly.

"The Autobots are here…" Dirge's unmistakable reply. He sounded like he was accusing Starscream of something. "They are coming up on the base..."

"WHAT!?" Starscream growled back at the Cruiser on his berth but questioned the other seeker. "How many of them are there?"

"A good lot…Prime is with them." Prowl's optics widened in shock he'd done nothing. "They used a space bridge."

"They don't have a seeker!" Starscream scowled. "That's impossible." Another blast rocked the ship.

"No but Prime's got Jetfire parts all over him…must be the traitor's spacebridge generator."

"I'm on my way." The jet looked at Prowl quietly closing the comm. and looked down "Tell me you did not do this." The seeker sounded spark broken.

Prowl was honest "I did not do this…" he repeated the words exactly. Starscream nodded and was out of their room in a flash. Prowl had no way of knowing what was going on, he could only hear the explosions. He sat up on the berth looking up in the directions of each little blast. "primus…" there was hope in his prayer.

* * *

Starscream emerged finding Megatron standing on the flight deck on the top of the Nemesis. "They are after your pet."

"They won't take him, they don't have the numbers." The seeker said.

"Go…" Megatron motioned him.

"SKYWARP! DIRGE!" the seeker turned motioning the two to go, Starscream was soon after them jumping into the fray. Starscream transformed and jetted down to the ground, folding over into his robot mode he landed down on the ground before Ironhide.

"Starscream!" The black autobot turned his hands over cannons ever ready. "We seek our Tactician."

"Foolish Autobot." The seeker Spat. "You know nothing!"

"Than come over here 'an teach me you pit slaggin con." Ironhide ducked as the seeker trust out at him, grappling the seeker Ironhide flipped him over his shoulder. Hand to hand combat was fine with him.

Skids and Mudflapp were currently trying to outwit dirge and were soon backed up by Ratchet. Optimus was with Sideswipe fending off Skywarp and Deadend.

There would be no time for rest and the battle would go on for what would seem like forever.

* * *

Prowl was frantic under the berth pulling down the supplies he'd hidden below it and grabbed two of the pins and the datapad. He shook his head "How did wheeljack do that?" he tried to remember the report he read and cracked the data-pad open with his hands.

He didn't need to get the collar off, just to short it out so he could exit the door. He smirked and grabbed two green wires from the inside of the datapad and turned it over. "Short out the power supply …by routing the power backwards …should…" There was a puff of smoke and the lights in the berthroom and the color went dead. The small emp blast was enough to kill the breaker in that room and his collar. "I did it..." Prowl dropped the items to the ground and ran for the door he input the seeker's code and exited the room cautiously.

The halls were barren as he made his way to a computer terminal and started to look over the systems. "Give me an internal map damn you…" he growled and then smiled as the map appeared. "Exits." Prowl demanded and the map fluttered to life he waited a moment to figure out his bearings and pressed the exit. "Route." He said and the computer pulled up a display. Prowl traced the line quickly putting it to his memory and turned sprinting down the hall his collar jingling as he ran.

Prowl came to a stop at the main exit waiting and watching as the decepticon Crankcase made his way out into the fray going toward Optimus and Sideswipe. His optics darted around until he found what he had been searching for…Starscream. Ironhide had him on the ground practically had him pinned, Jolt was behind the pair electro whips around the seeker's wings sending jolts through the jet's body. "NO!" Prowl screamed and jumped from the Nemesis. "NO!" As he hit the ground he broke into a sprint.

"PROWL!" Optimus looked up motioning his arm in the direction of his second in command. "IRONHIDE LOOK!"

Ironhide turned his head and smirked; "PROWL!" Ironhide's excitement was short lived as his second in command pushed him down. "What in the name of PRIMUS!"

"JOLT GET OFF HIM!" Prowl was angry, furious, and unforgiving.

"Prowl?" Starscream groaned and leaned up. Jolt looked dumbfounded and cast his optics to Ironhide.

"GET OFF HIM!" Prowl pointed at Jolt. Ironhide was already off his feet grabbing the Cruiser around his hips. "LET ME GO! NOW!" Strong arms pulled around his midsection and he was pulled back away from the seeker.

Starscream shook his head and pulled away from the whips and tried to get to his feet. "Let him go…." He said to Ironhide, as the weapons expert backed up pulling the struggling cruiser with him.

"Prowl stop." Ironhide insisted. "OPTIMUS!" he was having trouble holding onto Prowl with all the squirming and kicking.

"STARSCREM!" Prowl reached out for the Seeker and was pulled back by both Ironhide and Jolt. Optimus was moving their way. "LET ME GO!"

"Prowl this is for your own good!" Ironhide protested. The seeker followed them inching forward step by step. "Oh no slaghead stay back!"

"Prowl!" Starscream reached out his hand. "I'll get you back…" he nodded slowly "I promise…"

"Starscream!" Prowl turned his head to Ironhide and closed his optics and looked up his blue optics replaced by red dark crystals of. "I DEFECT!"

Starscream stopped dead and lifted his rifle. "Drop him!" Starscream demanded. "I would put him down if I were you Autobot…"

"I ORDER YOU TO DROP ME IRONHIDE I DEFECT!" The cruiser yelled and forced his feet up between the black mech and himself pushing off of him. Ironhide couldn't keep his grasp dropping the cruiser. Prowl scrambled up to Starscream and stood just behind him.

Optimus stared down his second in command from just behind Ironhide. "Let him go…" Optimus motioned a hand "AUTOBOTS FALL BACK!"

"Optimus!" Ironhide protested. "He's right here…lets grab him and go! Ratchet will snap him outta this…"

"He made his choice…." Optimus shook his head, it wasn't disappointment, it was un-understanding. "Let him go…AUTOBOTS TO ME!"

Prowl watched the Autobots gather around Optimus who teleported them all via his internalized spacebridge away from the Nemesis.

Starscream turned and looked at prowl, who over clocked his processor and fell to the ground in a pile. The seeker knelt down, and then looked up after lifting the smaller bot into his arms. "SHOCKWAVE GET SCALPEL!" He yelled and looked down "Stay online …stay online." He uttered and limped toward the Nemesis with the body. "Stay online…" he shook his head "primus if you do this for me…this one thing…I swear …." He didn't finish the sentence. Shockwave met him at the doors to the Nemesis and took the body from him.

"I've got your pet…"

All pride aside Starscream shook his head "Consort." He corrected.

Shockwave nodded "consort." he understood and turned leading him inside. Scalpel was waiting in the seeker's lab. "put ze cuiser on ze table…seeker you vill have to vait." He waited for Shockwave to set the body down, before crawling up over the body. "Prowl is it?" he humped. "He's fine…minimal damage to his body...he's in reboot."

"He defected…" Starscream said out loud as he dropped into his chair in the corner. "His programming may be resetting….he started to reboot on the field…I don't think he was aware of needing the reboot by doing something so drastic."

"Ah so it is…" Scalpel skittered up to Prowl's head "Let's get some of zat Autobot Code out…and some Decepticon code in zhere….you vill be just fine…" he pet the cruiser's head. "You are close vith it?" he turned to Starscream adjusting the large optic lenses.

"Yes…" The seeker admitted. "He's mine."

"Are you bonded vith it?" Scalpel asked.

"Not yet I'm not." Starscream groaned and leaned back. Scalpel looked to Shockwave.

"Finish zhis code upgrade…"

"Of course." Shockwave took over for the medic, as the small decepticon skittered to Starscream.

"You are all burnt up…what did zhey do to you?"

"Electro-whips…that Jolt has some skills…" The seeker groaned his wings twitched and were still smoking.

"Minor burns…zhis vill be easy." The microscope nodded slowly skittering up to the Seeker's shoulder. "You boths vill need energon you are boths low."

"I can take care of most of this Scalpel." Shockwave nodded. The door to the lab opened and a large figure stepped inside.

"Give me one good reason not to put it offline Starscream." Megatron said.

"He didn't contact them…" The seeker stood despite his injuries. "He defected …joined us…" megatron looked down at his body. "Brand him…but he is still mine." Megatron looked him over.

"Your intent?" The leader asked.

Starscream didn't see Prowl's optics light up. "I plan to bond with him….he's mine…my consort…"

"You love it…"

"I do." Starscream said curtly. He'd be slagged if he had to appologise for it. The cruiser looked up at Shockwave who put a hand on his shoulder to keep him quiet. Starscream would be no coward now, he looked Megatron in the optics firmly and waited, he didn't care how long he would have to star his leader down.

"Make sure he's braded." Megatron said firmly "If anything bad comes from this…Starscream I will hold you personally responsible."

"Yes Lord Megatron." Starscream nodded.

Megatron walked to the table. "Welcome to the Decepticon cause…I would hope you would be forthcoming with information if you plan to stay."

Prowl nodded; "Yes my lord." It was the only response he had. Starscream blinked not realising he had awoken and moved to the side of the table. Scalpel still on his shoulder.

Prowl turned his head to the seeker red eyes glaring, and grabbed his hand.

* * *

TBC

Bob ..don't kill me...PREEZE! :


	8. We'll See

Veil Intent

Chapter 8: We'll See

personal relationships are a bitch I tell ya!

* * *

The flight deck was deserted as the black mech stood, red eyes scanned the ground and he glanced from his data pad to the ground occasionally. Mars was barren. He hated it, but it was home now. He reached up a hand to rub against his brand slowly it still stung, the Autobots planted insignias, the decepticons branded people.

Prowls black door wings shifted a bit the light glinting off the silver word 'police'. Megatron approached "Report."

"The location is fine…it may be a bit of a hassle for the flyers, but that doesn't mean they can't adjust." Prowl went over the geographic map slowly and turned it to the Decepticon leader.

"You're good at this…" Megatron said.

"I am the best at this." Prowl corrected, Starscream's arrogance was wearing off on him. "There's enough unrefined energon in that hill that we can at least survive…" he sighed "My lord…but it won't be enough to save any of the hatchlings."

"I know." It was a worried comment. "How is Starscream coming along?"

"I have not spoken to him today." Prowl said curtly. "He lost two more; it's taking its toll on his mind."

"Troubles?" The leader didn't sound interested in the couple.

"No he worked all night." Prowl said "As he went to recharge I got to work..." Megatron nodded. The Leader of the decepticons could not deny the cruiser was a hard worker, probably more efficient than most of the decepticons on the ship.

"Keep me up to date on your progress." The leader turned making his way back inside.

"Yes my lord." The cruiser did not look away from his data pad or the mountain before him. Prowl would spend at least two more Joors taking more accurate measurements of the mountain face to make a proper report. The sun was sneaking away from the martian surface as prowl completed his work for the day.

"You've been up here all day…" a voice forced a smile across his face.

"Well Megatron did want it done by tomorrow." The Cruiser turned slowly.

"Ah he can wait a few days." Starscream smiled at him. "Have I told you how much I just adore the new paint job?"

"every day since I had it done…" Prowl nodded and looked down to his data pad finishing some calculations. The seeker reached forward taking the datapad from Prowl's hands. "Starscream…" Prowls voice was agitated. The seeker smirked.

"You promised." The seeker said quietly.

"I'm a decepticon now I'm not required to keep promises." Prowl uttered sternly.

"Touche." The seeker stepped closer and returned the datapad and pulled the cruiser closer. "Megatron is pleased with you."

"I don't mess around…unlike some I know."

"Come back to the room." Starscream was firm.

"When I am finished." Prowl's red optics gave him a glare, as equals prowl gave him a hard time on a daily basis.

The seeker smiled "very well…" The seeker put a hand on his dark exterior. "When you're ready…" Starscream turned and left him standing there on the flight deck. Prowl shifted and looked back at the mountain, one hand checked his side arm, the other scratched at his brand.

* * *

Prowl entered their quarters later that evening holding a book in one hand his strides even as he flipped it shut. He steps to his book shelf and slides the tome to the shelf. He smiled and ran a finger over the shelf pleased he turned to the berth-room. Starscream wasn't here, so he decided to slide himself into the wash-rack before his partner arrived.

Starscream was not far behind him and stepped inside locking the door to their shared quarters. He turned his head slightly he herd the water. A pleasant smile crossed the seeker's face. He walked slowly around the lounger to the door of their room. Three months had gone by since the Autobot attack; more than enough time in the seeker's eyes.

As he entered the berth-room he smiled at the pool of steam running out from the wash rack and he stepped up to the door. "Prowl?" the dark bot turned and was holding the brand tightly. "It will hurt."

Starscream stepped into the rack slowly and pressed himself up against Prowl. His hand ran lines over the soft metal of Prowl's newer torso plate. "Should it hurt this long?" Prowl groaned.

"Mine hurt for a lot longer I'm afraid." The seeker frowned softly and pulled Prowl close kissing him. "Bond with me?" the seeker asked every night, a soft pur and a moan laced with desire.

And every night the tactician gave the same answer "We'll see…" The pain in his torso plate wouldn't allow him at the moment, but he never told the seeker not to ask, and he never said no.

Starscream pulled himself under the running water with a groan; turning his back to prowl and his face to the wash of water. Prowl's servos ran over his armor slowly giving soft little touches over his wings, between panels, and around joints. "Primus you are good at that."

"So you tell me." Prowl smirked and grabbed the seeker's wings slowly pulling them back. Reaching between them to wash out any particles trapped behind. "You are filthy."

"Indeed…would seem so…" he leaned further up on the wall.

"Flying again today? More seeker training?" Prowl inquired.

"Yes…I have to go back to my lab." The seeker shrugged. "At some point tonight."

"You hardly recharge as it is Starscream." Prowl protested and turned him around to meet red optics to red optics. "You need a break."

"Tell that to megatron…" The seeker held up its hands and turned back around.

"I will." Prowl nodded firmly. His hand reached inside the Seeker's side.

"Prowl…" the seeker groaned. "Oh …that …right there…" he grit his dentals.

"You were on earth." Prowl shook his head painfully as he pulled a dead goose from the intake be hind the wing, dropping it to a can on the floor of the wash rack.

"Yes…we were gathering some uranium…" he said quietly "The nemesis …"

"The power reserves are low… I know." Prowl nodded and continued to pull feathers out. "Screamer you really have to watch for birds…"

"You should see Thrust."

"Out in front again?" Prowl laughed.

Starscream nodded "Got the whole flock…" he laughed with Prowl a moment and turned pulling the smaller mech into his arms "Do you like it here…with me?"

"You have no right to ask about my loyalties." Prowl shook his head then looked up into the red optics. "Yes…I do…"

"Good." The seeker purred and leaned down to the cruiser. Prowl leaned up and met the other's kiss. Starscream purred into the kiss and pushed him back against the opposite wall mindful of his chest and the brand hands feverish and mind a wash.

Prowl moaned as the seeker's mouth trailed over his neck, little licks to exposed wiring and bites to bits of metal. "Screamer…" he gasped softly. The seeker's hands trailed up over his side and he groaned. Starscream bit down on his shoulder plate. "Starscream…" prowl's fan kicked on.

The seeker halted his actions and looked up with a laugh "Yes Prowl?" Prowl frowned and smacked him upside the head.

"I didn't say stop!" He groaned. Starscream laughed and pulled him closer.

"I like it when you're rough…" the seeker explained. "Bond with me?"

"I have told you once today…as I tell you everyday….we'll see…" The cruiser smirked put reached up touching the seeker's cheek. "I do love you…"

"And I you…" The seeker touched the cruiser's helm quietly looking down into red optics. "Bond with me?"

"Primus Starscream!" The Cruiser's optics flared and he pushed off the seeker and exited the rack dripping water all over the place.

"Prowl!" There was warning in the seeker's voice he followed the black mech into the the berth-room and grabbed his arm forcing him to turn and face. "Prowl…" it was softer quieter.

The black mech looked away and gritted his dentals as his chest plate split and pulled back around his torso. "This is what you want?!" Prowl stood. The chamber to his spark was closed, but Starscream could see it within. "Is this all that you want?!"

The seeker nodded "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "We'll see…" he repeated the answer prowl had given him and backed away walking out of the room, out of their quarters and to his lab. That's where he would spend his night, and the entire next day. Starscream would dwell on how much he had asked of the police cruiser, and was it to much? How much would be enough?


	9. True Intent

Veiled Intent

Chapter 9: True Intent

It's been a nice ride...this is the final chapter...the one some of you have been anxious about...

It's changing my story's rating to M for Mature...

Somtimes....you just need to be True..

so thank you all for your support

Chapter 9: True Intent

* * *

Starscream looked over the last of the hatchlings a little mech. "There there…" he said to the pod quietly and reached for an umbilical line injecting a higher grade form of energon in the hopes the hatchling would continue to flourish. The radiated energon was just enough to keep it alive this long.

His lab door opened but he did not turn as he touched the side of the pod, the hatchling's head twitched within the clear skin of the pod. "It's the last?"

"Yes…" The seeker pulled his hand away from the pod. "I'm keeping it alive for now, but for how long I'm not sure….she won't live much longer…"

The cruiser walked up and looked the pod over. "A femme…" the cruiser smiled "She's beautiful."

"Hmm…" The seeker didn't affirm the statement nor deny it. He just set his few tools aside.

"Come back to our room tonight…" Prowl changed the subject.

"Do you want me back?" The seeker was a bit spark-broken.

"Of course…I expected you back last night but when you didn't show ….I worried." The cruiser turned facing the scientist.

"You made yourself very clear on the matter…" Starscream looked him directly in the optics.

"I want to…." Prowl nodded "I do…but my chest…this brand hurts so bad…." He touched the seeker's arm. "What I did last night…burned so terribly and still does…" he shook his head. "Scalpel numbed my torso plate…so that we could-" he smiled coming closer. "Come back to our room…I'll show you the secrets I hold." Prowl uttered quietly.

"You're ready?" The seeker set his data-pad aside "Interface…"

"To interface yes….and to form a bond with you…" The cruiser smiled "That is unless you changed your mind?"

"NO!" the statement was abrupt as the seeker, giddy as a sparkling turned his partner out of the lab. "Let's go."

Prowl laughed "you're incorrigible."

"Yes I am…" the seeker was over confident but he wanted to start as soon as possible.

* * *

The room was dark, Prowl had set it up, small LEDs dotted around the room with a soft blue glow, LEDs were under the berth shining down on the ground, he was ready.  
The seeker held back as the cruiser backed up to the berth slowly sitting down, back peddling on the berth to lie in its center.

"That's delicious looking…" The seeker smirked his body moved to the berth and he braced his knee upon it, making to crawl over the cruiser. Prowls hands had found his torso plate and he pulled up against the larger mech; pressing his lips to the others. Their kisses were hot, superheated, and their fans were on in no time. "You did all this for me?"

"Yes." Prowl smirked.

Prowls hands ran up and down against the hot chassis. Starscream's trailed up to the Cruiser's face holding it still. "Prowl…." He purred.

"Yes Screamer?" Prowl smiled his hands still working lines over the F22.

"You're sure?"

"Ask me again…"

"Bond with me?" The seeker asked against the other's lips firmly kissing him. As the kiss broke the Cruiser had his reply.

"Yes…." There was a breaking sound as Prowl's torso plate separated and slid around his sides. The seeker put his hand on the chamber and watched the spark dance within, needing and aching.

The seeker leaned back a bit as his torso plate moved splitting long ways and each piece drawing away and into his body. They were very different mechs. Prowl smiled and watched the seeker's spark, it moved and pulsed but was more erratic than his own.

Prowl reached against his abdomen and pressed down on a port. The panel opened and his revealed his connections and pulled out a cable.

The seeker had done the same pressing his cable into the open port and helping the cruiser plug into his own body.

Prowl blinked slowly as the connections set themselves. He could feel the data transfer slowly at first and then it sped up as the seeker pressed more of himself to the cruiser; want, need, passion, love. All these things the cruiser felt, and reciprocated. He sent his own lines of code, seeing things in the other's mind, his command codes, and his true nature. Starscram was seeing his as well, old memories, and the purest parts of his partner.

Starscream moaned softly with the transfer between prowl's groans and gasps. He opened his spark chamber slowly and leaned down over prowl pulling him up to his chest. He pleaded over the data lines for the cruiser to open.

Prowl smiled as he kissed the seeker; he opened the chamber holding his own spark. They held themselves close as their spark drew out towards each other. Dancing, batting, and then fusing together. The two cybertronian's felt hiccups in their programming as new codes were set between them. The bond was forming, there would be no turning back, and they could never break the bond, or remove it. Starscream groaned and leaned into the cruiser. Prowl pushed up against the seeker's body; kissing him more fully. His digits grasped at the larger mech's arms to keep himself still.

"PROWL!" Starscream looked down his lover, the data transfer becoming stronger feeling the increasing closeness of an overload.

"Starscream…" prowl was quiet in his response as they looked between them. "I hear you…" he smiled "In my spark…I hear you." He laughed feeling the same overload coming.

"And I you..." The seeker nodded and growled forcing sensations through the data transfer. Prowl jerked up against him and moaned "Overload….Prowl …Overload…" The seeker commanded, in love. The cruiser rolled his head back hands digging into the seeker's arms. "yes!" He coaxed close to overload, the cruiser's tip over the brink would allow him to overload too.

"SCREAMER!" Prowl gasped as his body reacted he overloaded, feeling the cascade overload shifting between his parts, moving down his servos causing parts he never knew existed to flutter to life in response.

The seeker's wings dipped down on his back as he reacted in kind to the overload from prowl. He growled and buried his head against the cruiser feeling the overload come down upon him.

Within moments their spark separated into two wholly individual sparks that sunk back down into their individual chambers. The sparks were no longer erratic; they pulsed in tandem with each other.

Their chambers closed at the same time and the seeker fell to the side of the cruiser, they were both exhausted. ::Primus:: Starscream groaned.

Prowl smiled ::Heard that..:: he laughed.

"Yes I heard that the bond allows for close contact internal communications." The seeker turned on his side sealing his torso closed and grabbed Prowl pulling him over and kissing him firmly.

"It's nice." Prowl returned the kiss and sealed his torso and pulled his plug from the seeker, and pulled the seeker's plug from his own interface port.

::Thank you:: the seeker smiled.

::There's nothing to thank Screamer:: The cruiser crawled up closer ::We're calling in bonded tomorrow::

::Indeed:: the seeker slunk back and closed his optics. "Recharge…" he said quietly.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

There was nothing more said between the two, they fell into restful recharge. Their emotions completely open and honest between each other, they could hide nothing from one another now.

Starscream knew for certain Prowl had not called the Autobots but he had thought about escape. He knew there was veiled intentions behind the start of all this, that prowl had wanted to escape, to seduce the seeker into blindness.

Prowl knew Starscream was willing to defend him, die for him, and even let him go if it had come to that. He could feel the seeker's pain, and suffering under Megatron, and bore the pain with him.

There would be more trials and tribulations to come, more battles yet to be fought. They would approach damnation or salvation together, no matter what the cost, and it would be the better for each of them.

The end.


End file.
